


Three out of Five Ain't Bad

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, mentions of OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is convinced he's losing his mind, Harry is a horrible tease, and Liam and Zayn have <em>no idea</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three out of Five Ain't Bad

Niall, well, Niall's always had _thoughts_ about Liam, right? 

And if he's being completely honest he's had thoughts about all of the boys because yeah, Louis and Harry might revolve around each other, and Zayn might revolve around a mirror half the time but Niall isn't _blind_ , he knows they're fit blokes, knows why the girls scream their names. He also knows that he doesn't really have the best control over which one of their names his mouth decides to moan when his hand is on his cock while he's in the shower (or, when he's home on break, whose name he moans when he's slicked up a few fingers and is having a vigorous wank unlike the quick ones that he has to settle for in hotel rooms and, on the days it's unbearable, when he's cramped in his bunk, stuffing his hand in his mouth in an attempt to be quiet). It's a bit sad really, if he stops to think about it, but he can't exactly _stop_ it. 

Liam's the only one that he can imagine that wouldn't turn it into a joke though, wouldn't try to just laugh off Niall's dramatic confession of lust or whatever it is that he would say if he ever really tried to get in Liam's pants, which is why he's always tried to focus his...infatuation (Niall refuses to use a term as juvenile as crush) toward him and away from the others. Harry, Louis, and Zayn are sweet, sure, but they're not exactly the type of blokes that take confessions seriously, especially confessions made by Niall (though to be honest, most of Niall's “confessions” revolve around how great he finds american chips....err, French fries, to be or his newest chosen sports team) so it's not a huge surprise that he really just avoids telling any of them anything. 

What _is_ a huge surprise is when Niall realizes that Liam and Zayn are shagging. He didn't walk in on them mid thrust or anything embarrassing like that, it's just one day he looks at Zayn and looks at Liam and notices that they're pressed together from ankle to hip on the tour bus couch and mumbling quietly to each other. Niall's surprised because really, if he thought anyone on the bus would be secretive of a gay fling it would be Zayn, and to see him just lounging with his partner in crime is a bit of a shock to the system (so if Niall has to make some excuse and flee to the bathroom to lean against the sink and pull one off to the thought of Liam on his hands and knees in front of Zayn well, that's his business). 

Nothing really changes though, dynamically speaking, Zayn is still quiet to a fault and Liam is just as happy dropping on Niall's lap as he was before he started his....whatever....with the dark haired boy, so it's fine. Niall is completely fine. 

Until he walks in on Louis on his knees in front of Harry in the back lounge. 

That's when things get weird, because yes, he knew that the two were _together_ or whatever, it wasn't exactly the best kept secret in the band (Niall likes to think the best kept secrets are his midnight wanks to thoughts of the boys sleeping in the bunks around him because seriously, he's like a fucking ninja) but he thought that maybe they'd, oh you know, at least _try_ to keep it secret. It's not just that he walked in on them that makes it weird, though that's weird enough, it's that Harry's eyes were glued to the door so he _had_ to have seen him yet when Niall opens it he doesn't even flinch, just squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shuddering moan, almost like he can't hold back. Niall can't be blamed, okay, he sees his live action wet dream in front of him and he's just supposed to turn around and forget he ever saw it? Please, he's not that strong. Which is why he hid behind the door, leaving it cracked a bit and watched as Harry tugged on Louis' hair and his back arched, obviously signaling his orgasm, and Niall reached down a hand to palm himself lightly because yeah, he's not that strong. Not that strong at _all_. 

He's also not that brave, which is why before Harry even manages to open his eyes he's closed the door quietly and is rushing to the closet sized bathroom to just _get his hand on his cock_ because he feels like he might _die_ if he doesn't (and yeah, the closet sized bathroom irony isn't lost on him for a minute) so he's just glad that Zayn and Liam are off doing whatever it is that they decided to do and Harry and Louis are probably still indisposed at the other end of the bus because he may or may not cum a bit louder than he usually does, head thrown back against the paper thin door behind him, practically before he gets his hand down his pants. 

So yeah, things are weird. 

Not awkward though, which, _honestly_ it's Harry and Louis so of course it's not that awkward because outside of his flushed cheeks and orgasm face, Harry Styles is about as intimidating as a puppy wearing a bow tie and floppy hat. And since Louis doesn't even know he saw, well, he's not acting any different, which is honestly a bit awkward but only because he'll be doing something innocent like sucking a lolly and Niall automatically replaces the sugary treat with Harry's cock and then he's suddenly making trips to the kitchenette or the bunks just to get away and clear his mind for a bit (Niall would think that Harry might have told Louis about his little foray into voyeurism except that every time Niall excuses himself Louis looks genuinely confused and Harry, the ass, just smirks and raises an eyebrow. Niall really wants to know when he got Zayn to teach him that trick because there is _no way_ Harry learned to do that on his own). 

So Niall's not exactly _avoiding_ Harry and Louis, it's just that not being in the same room as either one or both of them is a lot simpler than trying to hide the fact that he can't even _look_ at Louis' mouth without getting a rather unfortunate erection. Also, seeing Harry's orgasm face? Yeah, not exactly conducive to ignoring the fact that he just wants to drop to his knees and swallow him down. So, not avoiding, but not exactly going out of his way to hang out with them or cuddle on the couch with Louis like he did before. 

The kicker though, is the fact that Niall is apparently the only one that missed the gay sex with band members memo, because the month after he walks in on Louis and Harry he walks in on Zayn and Liam making out against the kitchenette counter, only proving what he figured out the month previously. Still, knowing and knowing are two completely different things and yeah, Niall admits that maybe shouting “For fuck's _sake!_ ” was probably _exactly_ why no one wanted to tell him but honestly, he just wanted a fucking sandwich, he didn't want to see Zayn and Liam sucking face two feet from him while he can do nothing but scowl and turn around, slamming out of the kitchenette in a huff. 

Niall is slowly losing his mind.

After he apologized to Liam and Zayn for freaking out he's now suddenly surrounded by couples in the bus that apparently can't keep their hands off each other. That's not why he's losing his mind, of course, their touching of each other isn't what's driving him up the wall, no, it's the fact that Niall is practically _convinced_ that Harry is touching Louis in front of him on _purpose_ , tempting him with something he can't have. And well, they've been in each other's pockets for years now, so it's not his fault that he knows what they all look like after they've recently gotten laid and Liam didn't previously get laid all of the time, okay, so Niall didn't really have a chance to build up a tolerance to Liam's bedroom eyes and easy, almost liquid-like grace that follows a particularly good hotel night with Zayn which is honestly not something that someone should just go into blind because Liam all fucked out is truly a sight to behold. So yeah, Niall is losing his mind because between Harry groping Louis all out in the open and _smirking_ about it and Liam being all fucked out and cuddly, he's almost in a constant state of arousal that can only be cured by multiple rounds of quick jerking sessions in the bathroom as he's biting his wrist to keep the noises and names in. 

His dick might be starting to chafe because of all his self-induced orgasms, which is just _not_ on. 

And he's _trying,_ of course he's trying to get laid, it's just not that simple in America considering he can't exactly waltz into the clubs and really, jailbait's not his thing but that's all there _is_ crawling about (not to mention the girls with all their squishy parts and lipgloss). Yes, okay, maybe he tried one night, just before the show, to hook up with this dude in tight designer jeans and a cute bum but it just didn't work because he couldn't help but think that his bum wasn't round enough to be Louis', hair not big enough to be Harry's, skin not dark enough to be Zayn's, and his laugh just wasn't _Liam_ enough to do anything for him (he did manage to get a snog out of it, which yeah, was pretty good, but still, not great considering no hand-on-dick action happened). Needless to say, that night on stage he was wound tighter than a Slinky and may or may not have mumbled some questionable things to Harry in his ear whenever he would walk past ( _“I could suck you better than Louis, take you to the back of my throat” “Louis'd be a whore for me wouldn't he? Guarantee he'd roll over and take it, beg for me to fuck him dry while you watched and jacked off. If you were nice I'd even let you cum on my face”_ ) while brushing his hand over the small of his back because shit, Harry's the only one that has the vaguest inkling as to what the hell has been wrong with Niall lately seeing as it's all his fault in the first place so he should suffer too (and if the furtive glances Harry seem to be shooting his way are anything to go by, he is). Niall's not sure though, if the looks that Harry seem to be shooting at him are his “what the hell are you doing you absolute creep” looks or his “mmm yes, continue about what you want to do to my boyfriend and I” looks because honestly, how many times in your life are you really going to need to have the ability to decipher those looks? In a normal person's life, never, but in Niall's fucked up life apparently it's a skill he should have learned. 

Harry is apparently _more_ thank okay with Niall's new attitude on stage that night though, because halfway through their set and ten minutes after his last little quip, Harry sidles up to Niall and leans down to whisper in his ear, lips brushing the blond's cheek, “ _Bet you'd look great wrecked, lips red and swollen from sucking my Louis' cock, back arching as I'm licking you open_ ,” and giving him a quick but firm smack on his ass. Louis, with no idea what just happened, hangs off of Niall for the next chorus, hips pressing against Niall's sensitive ass and making it hard for the Irish lad to concentrate. 

The bad news is that Harry's not nearly as naive as those charming curls would lead one to believe. 

Niall gasps as his back hits the dressing room wall, all of his breath leaving him when Harry crowds into his space with a smirk. He's confused, he's so _desperately_ confused that he doesn't do anything but blink at the curly haired boy in front of him, counting on the fact that they're mates to save him from getting his ass handed to him for trying to make a move on him and his boyfriend. The last thing he's expecting is for Louis to walk in all cool as a cucumber and ask in an amused tone if Harry's finally plucked up the courage to make a move because his on and off bullshit was frustrating and he really doesn't want to have to suck Harry off in the back lounge just to get a point across, so would Niall just please put both of them out of their misery and either accept or decline the offer. 

An offer that Niall didn't even _know_ was being _made_ , thank you very much. 

Niall's eyes widen and he looks between the two brunettes in front of him as Louis hooks his chin over Harry's shoulder and grins at him, stating in an amused tone “I think we broke him, Hazza” and taking a nip at Harry's ear. Louis and Harry are staring at Niall now, and Niall is still so stuck on the fact that Louis and Harry apparently _planned_ to be caught by him in the back lounge that he doesn't think he's blinked since Louis just said that like it was no big deal. Also, Niall's pretty sure he's maybe slightly lightheaded because the blood is rushing from his head to his cock at a very alarming rate (which is really not all that surprising because he's pinned to a wall by two highly attractive men that may have just admitted to wanting to fuck him) and perhaps he should sit down or something because yeah, he might fall over if Louis keeps looking at him like that.

And, well, Louis stops looking at him, sure, but that's only because he's leaning over Harry's shoulder and pressing his lips to Niall's, his front pressing against Harry's back and causing him to press his chest to Niall's. Niall is on board for this, he is _so_ on board for this he just, he needs a minute, which is why he squeaks and freezes, mouth failing to move against Louis'. Harry chuckles, one hand pressed to the wall and the other gripping Niall's hip, thumb digging into his hipbone with enough force to bruise, as he speaks, “Nialler, you gotta kiss back or poor Lou is gonna think you don't want him.” This flips a switch somewhere in the blond's brain and within seconds he has one hand buried in Louis' hair as he parts his lips, letting out a small noise at the feel of Louis' tongue against his own, as he grips Harry's shoulder tightly with the other, the curly haired lad ducking his head and attaching his mouth to the pale skin of Niall's neck. 

Niall is pretty sure that somewhere between Louis kissing him and Harry nibbling on his neck that he died or fell asleep because those two things are the only reasonable explanation as to how Harry's erection is pressing against his hip. Niall whines as Louis breaks the kiss, hand tightening in the brunette's hair as he lets his head fall against the wall, Harry's mouth trailing kisses across his jawline. “Haz told me what you said on stage, about being able to take him to the back of your throat,” Louis whispers, pressing his own erection against Harry's ass as his fingers flex against his hip. “I'd really love to see that,” he continues, breath hitching as Harry rotates his hips, simultaneously pressing his ass against Louis and his erection against Niall. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall whines, eyes snapping open to meet Louis' over Harry's shoulder, the older male barely stifling a filthy smirk as he licks his bottom lip. 

Louis keeps his smirk firmly in place as he shifts back, away from Niall, and pulls Harry with him, detaching him from the blond's neck as he does. “C'mon love, on your knees,” Louis says as he keeps eye contact with the Irishman, hands making quick work of Harry's belt and fly before going back to grabbing the younger males hips, erection pressed against his ass. Niall looks between the two males in front of him and can't think anything other than _yes please, oh God, yes_ before doing as Louis commanded and dropping to his knees, shirt rucking up in the back from where he's still pressed to the wall. “So pretty,” Louis coos, watching as Niall quickly pulls down Harry's trousers and boxers, leaving them to gather at his knees as he brushes tentative fingers over the curly haired boy's cock, Harry making an aborted noise in the back of his throat as his thumb brushes over the tip. 

“ _Oh God,_ ” Harry breathes out, hands reaching behind him to grab Louis' wrists, “Fuck, Niall, _please_ just—suck my cock,” he continues as his back arches, Louis pressing his mouth to the side of his neck while Niall finally wraps his lips around the tip of his cock causing another choked off moan to fall from his mouth. 

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Niall takes a few shallow breaths through his nose before willing his throat to loosen _just enough_ for him to feel Harry on the back of his tongue and sinking down, so very slowly, as Louis reaches out one of his hands to brush through his blonde hair, mumbling words of encouragement as Harry melts against him. “So beautiful, both of you are so _beautiful_ ,” Louis whispers watching as Niall's nose buries itself in the curls at the base of Harry's cock as he swallows him down completely, eyes opening just enough to catch Louis' own before he places his hands behind his back and grabs onto his own wrist tightly. Louis feels his eyes widen as Niall's slip closed, tentatively pushing his hips against Harry's and biting his lip as Niall and Harry both groan, Niall's slightly muffled but sounding content as Harry's cock pushes against the back of his throat. This spurs Louis into action, pulling Harry against his own throbbing erection and then pushing him back down Niall's throat, breathing heavily against the younger boy's neck as he listens to him groan, cheeks flushing as he nears closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Harry's eye lashes flutter as he forces himself to look at the blond on his knees in front of him, back pressing his clasped hands to the wall behind him and sucking cock like a pro, before his breath catches in his throat and he stutters out, “ _Fuck,_ I'm close,” and Louis lets out a low moan in agreement next to his ear. 

“ _C'mon_ Haz, cum for Niall,” Louis gasps, his own hips stuttering out of rhythm as his orgasm washes over him, his fingers tightening enough that they're bound to leave bruises on Harry's pale hips. Letting out a breath that sounds almost like a sob Harry tenses up, toes curling in his shoes, as his own orgasm hits him like a bus, causing Niall to pull off and leave his lips wrapped only around the tip of his cock to avoid choking. 

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Harry gasps, scrambling to wrap his fingers in Niall's hair and tugging, forcing him to his feet, as he swallows. He and Louis reach for Niall's belt at the same time, fingers tangling together as they try to unhook it and open the blond's jeans, movements slow and sated. 

“I'm good guys, _really,_ ” Niall says, voice rough and barely audible, as he motions to the crotch of his jeans where a barely visible wet spot is starting to spread. His cheeks feel like they're on fire as Louis and Harry gape at him, their fingers still resting on the waistband of his trousers, twin looks of disbelief etched on their faces. “What?” Niall snaps, reaching up to brush a hand over his swollen mouth in embarrassment. 

Louis and Harry look at each other and then look back to the male standing in front of them. “You really get off on _just_ sucking cock?” Louis questions, both he and and his curly haired boyfriend making noises in the back of their throats as Niall nods and reaches down to do up his belt. “Holy _shit_ , Nialler, we are totally keeping you, oh my God,” the older male concludes as Harry nods and reaches to tug Niall against his chest, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth with a smile. 

“Welcome to our relationship, _boyfriend_ ,” Harry chimes in, completely serious, as he and Louis both wrap their arms around Niall in a tight hug. Niall lets out a disbelieving laugh, because _holy shit, this is actually real life_ and he can't quiet wrap his head around the fact that he's now dating two guys that he has been lusting after for _months_ and now he's their _boyfriend._ The only thing he can think about as he leans into their hugs, melting against them, is the fact that he really wishes Liam and Zayn had walked in on them, seen him in action and maybe they'd want to give him a go too.


End file.
